


Drift

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Comment Fic, Community: stxi_sinfest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2009-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim captivates Joanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/552.html?thread=50472#t50472) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/profile)[**stxi_sinfest**](http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/) and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/552.html?thread=104232#t104232).

Jim Kirk is supposed to be off limits, but Joanna can't make her fingers untangle from his hair when he kisses her like he can find himself in the shape of her lips.

Joanna knows that if her daddy found out, if he discovered the way she melts against Jim when his tongue traces the seam of her lips before it slides in full and warm, that he'd say this is a rock star crush. Well, her dad would probably say that after, 'I'm going to kill that son of a bitch' (and does). But daddy doesn't have rights to Joanna's heart, and while Joanna loves her dad -- loves him so much it sometimes makes her cry that he feels like a stranger some days -- he doesn't have too many rights to her life at all, not when it feels like there are more gaps than stars, when even a far away happy birthday and I love you can't make up for the lack of his presence.

Then Joanna's thoughts break against the way Jim says her name. "Joanna." Like it's beautiful, his voice carrying it like a wave that sweeps her so far out that she almost forgets she can swim instead of flounder.

Somewhere in this, Joanna knows they should say no to each other, but Jim drives everything away with the press of his mouth, the slow curl of his tongue, the gentle pressure of his teeth worrying her bottom lip before he sucks it into his mouth. Rationally, this is supposed to be wrong since Jim is practically family, but practically isn't equivalent to is and this secret tastes too good to let go.

Jim captivates Joanna with blue eyes that can't stop seeing, a mind that can't stop moving, and a smile that lives for today. When they shared that first kiss by the fountain at some Starfleet get together, honoring the illustrious crew of the _USS Enterprise_, Joanna could have told herself, 'I can't' and Jim _has_ told her, 'we can't.' But with a kiss, can't became _why not_ became _yes_ became _completely_. Can't somehow became mine.

Joanna cups Jim's face between her palms and claims his mouth with another kiss. She traces the thick shape of Jim's tongue with her own, her thumbs smoothing over the arch of his cheekbones. The kiss leaves her aching. They're moving so slowly, tenderly, their hands ghosting over each other's bodies as if they're afraid to leave traces of themselves behind. So Joanna uncovers him quietly, her mouth tasting each new expanse of skin, and where she would normally leave bite marks, she leaves the whisper of her kiss instead.

Jim reaches for her after she undresses him, and she catches his hands, peppering kisses over his fingers. With a smile, she plants a hand against his chest and pushes him onto the bed. He laughs with a small shake of his head, laughs as if he never sees her coming. So Joanna takes the slow route. She crawls up his body, her fingers coasting up his legs as her mouth maps his torso in teasing licks and playful bites. This isn't new territory, though. Joanna knows Jim, knows how to make him want, and he knows how to make her give until she's saying his name over and over again in a breathless litany, until she pushes away his hand so she can sink down onto him, her breath catching in her throat.

"God, Jim, yes," she breathes. "Please."

Then they move, Joanna rocking down and Jim thrusting up. Joanna can't help but smile when she stares down at Jim, watching him watch her. Their bodies move in sync, in a slow wave that stretches out their pleasure, each moan soft, each movement unhurried until Joanna gets lost in the sensation of Jim. His warm hands push up her shirt and bra and his lips close around her nipple, the hot swipe of his tongue making her whimper. She rolls her hips, her fingers tangling in his hair as she watches Jim bury her name against her skin.

For a moment, she feels like she's falling until she realizes that she is. Jim pushes Joanna onto her back, sliding back into her in one smooth thrust, and she can't help but laugh, a soft, warm sound of pleasure, as she wraps her legs around him. Then he kisses her, crushing their mouths together. Their tongues play a coy game, and Jim, the cheater, rubs the pad of his thumb over her clit until Joanna shudders, her lips parting on his name when her orgasm sweeps through her in a warm rush that flushes her skin.

Joanna breathes out a soft moan and relishes the push of Jim's hips, the full slide of him inside her. She tightens her legs around him and spurs him on, digging her heels into the small of his back to meet each thrust. Jim's hips snap forward, his hand tightening around her thigh. Her fingers dig into his shoulders, her breath coming in short, quick gasps. His rhythm stutters, his head dropping back and eyes screwing shut as he sucks in a breath. When he comes, Joanna tugs him down for a kiss. Her tongue traces the swell of his bottom lip and she relishes the warmth of his mouth as she holds him through his climax, feeling the shudder ripple through his muscles.

She laughs when Jim collapses on top of her and shoves hard at his shoulder but doesn't break their silence with words. Jim nips her bottom lip and then rolls off, draping an arm over her waist and dragging her closer. He tucks her in against his side, and Joanna tries not to laugh when he nuzzles her neck.

The tips of her fingers begin a slow dance down his arm, and Jim catches them, drawing them up to his mouth to press a soft kiss to her knuckles. When he fills in the gaps, lacing their fingers together, Joanna smiles. In this moment, it's the two of them, their hearts in their eyes, and a kiss.


End file.
